Engraved in Stone
by LemonEater
Summary: PG13 May change. When Draco receives new information about Hermione Granger coughRiddlecough will he betray the only one that understands him, or save his own life? RR OHNOES No reviews lately. T.T
1. New Beginings and Old Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to Harry Potter. I do however own Moira, which will come up in later chapters.

AN/ Hello! Thank you for clicking on my storey! It means a lot. Anyway this storey takes place in their seventh and last year at Hogwarts and the pairings will be Hermione+Draco, Harry+OC, and Ron+Lavender. If you don't like those pairings then please don't read this. I guarantee that you will not like the storey. Oh and if I misspell something or get a spell wrong or whatever please just remind me politely. I don't like being yelled at and I'd rather not feel any worse of myself then I already do! Thanks again! LemonEater

Chapter One

New Beginnings and Old Memories

"Avada Kedavra" Those two words echoed in Draco's head as he, once again, woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around the green and silver room; it was still dark out, maybe four or five in the morning. He laid his head back on the green silk pillow and closed his eyes.

'It was only a dream, Draco…' he told himself. Over the summer he had been having these awful nightmares. In them his father was leaning over a young girl, to whom Draco had a strong feeling toward. The girl was screaming in agony and Draco could do nothing to stop him. All he knew about the mysterious girl was that she had brown hair and a beautiful voice.

As he remembered this dream there was a sharp, demanding knock on the door. He quickly, from instinct, pretended to be asleep as the knocker barged in without permission.

"Get out of bed, Son. Today you are to meet with the Dark Lord." His father hissed at him. He was wearing his best cloak, the one he only wore when meeting with other death eaters. It was green velvet lined with silver silk, and embroidered on the silk were serpents attacking each other in a bloody mess. "And do be quick about it." With that he strode back out of Draco's dimly lit room.

"Good morning to you, too." He grumbled as he got out of bed and walked over to his dresser to get dressed in his death eater in training robe, which was mandatory to wear whenever he met with any death eater. As he removed his shirt he stared at his scars from the last meeting like this.

'Just in time to get new ones' he thought as he traced the lines with his fingers. Memories flooded his mind; he standing in the middle of a dark, smoky room, a ring of death eaters surrounded him. The dark lord was in the center Crucioing him with a rage unlike any he's seen even from his father. He took a quick shower and got dressed in the tattered blood stained robe.

'Here goes nothing.' he thought nervously as he walked out of his room.

&

Everything was perfect. I was a grade A student, had great friends that I could count on with my life, and a great family. But if that were true then why did I feel like I was drowning in lukewarm water? How could I not be happy when I was living with my two best friend's house?

"HERMIONE" My thoughts were interrupted by a yelling Ron. "Where are you? I know something's wrong. How can I try to fix it if you won't tell me what's the matter?"

'Maybe I don't want you to fix it.' I thought from inside the closet.

"Gah! I give up" he called. I sighed, relieved that he decided to leave me alone but at the last minute the closet door swung open to reveal Ron. "AhHa! I've finally found you! What are you doing in there" He asked turning on the light.

I squinted in pain. "Jeeze, Ron! What the hell" I put my hood up so that it blocked out the bright light.

"Harry and I need to talk to you." He said looking down at me with worried eyes.

"I'm not doing your homework for you." I said instinctively as I resituated myself into a more comfortable position.

"No it's just...we're worried about you Hermione." He said getting in the closet next to me. Harry squeezed in on the other side of me and closed the door.

"You haven't been eating very much, you don't sleep and you hide all the time." Harry said putting his hand on my arm comfortingly, "We want to help Hermione, but you're not letting us."

'Wow.' I thought staring into his green ovals, 'I didn't know that I affected them so much. I should try to act happy...then they won't have to worry about me.'

"I'm sorry. It's just I haven't been feeling well and my eyes have been bugging me. I'm sorry that I made you guys worry but I should be fine before school starts." I said feigning a smile.

He seemed taken aback by my sudden attitude change but relieved none the less. "Okay...now come on let's go get some fast food. I don't feel like cooking and Harry can't cook worth beans." He said earning a punch in the arm from Harry. "Where do you want to eat?"

I thought for a minute. "How about we go to Kyoto? I love their sushi." I said knowing that Ron and Harry both despised raw fish.

A Week Later

On the way to the Hogwarts Express

Hermione's POV

As I ran towards platform 9 3/4 I called to Harry and Ron, who where way ahead of me

"Slow Down! Just because you're physically fit doesn't mean that you can leave me in the dust! Wait!" but they just kept running all the way into the barrier.

When I got across to the other side I felt someone knock me down. I didn't even need to look up to know that it was a Slytherin. They had been even angrier with me when they heard I was made head girl.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood" Pansy sneered at me as she flipped her long bleach blond hair over her shoulder. I looked up and glared at her as I picked up my luggage.

"Watch where you're going, Neat Freak." I retorted, standing all the way up to face her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" She asked looking at me weirdly.

I rolled my eyes, "I forgot that you were slow. You like purebloods and don't like 'mudbloods' so obviously you are a neat freak."

"You little know it all bastard." She spat taking a step forward.

"Pansy…" a mans warning voice said behind me. I whirled around and standing there, glaring at me, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Draco! I missed you so much!" She screeched, throwing her arms around his full muscular shoulders.

"Get off me." He spat, pushing pansy off of him and straitening his robes. "Don't you remember what your father told you about this one?" he asked referring to me.

'Same old miserable ferret, I see. Will he ever change?' I wondered as I watched the two of them of them during this exchange.

"What? My father never talks of such filth." Pansy sniffed at me turning her nose up into the air.

He then went up next to her and whispered something in her ear that made the young slytherin's eyes go wide. Pansy then rushed over to me.

"I'm so sorry! If there's anything I can do for you please tell me." She said to me looking me straight in the eyes with a caring look.

"Hermione! There you are! Come on let's go" Ron said coming towards me.

"What's going on" Harry asked glaring at the group of slytherins.

"Nothing, let's go." I said to them grabbing their hands and dragging them away from a possible fight. I lead them all the way to a compartment in the very front.

'What was that all about?' I thought to myself. 'What had Malfoy said to her to make her change so much?'

"Hermione? What was going on back there? Were they making fun of you again" Harry asked staring at me with a quizzical look. "Next time, just call me and I'll beat the crap out of them."

"Uh...okay. I'll remember that next time." I said not wanting them to worry about me. For the next couple of hours we talked about the upcoming Newts tests and what we planed to do after school ended. Only when we heard the screeching of the train coming to a stop did we remember where we were.

I sighed as I thought 'I can't let everyone see how unhappy I am. I can't burden them with this.' I smiled to Harry as we got off the train and into our last year at Hogwarts.

AN: I hope you liked the first chapter. I know that I switched between third person to first person, but I just wanted that effect for Hermione…it's going to stay with Hermione from now on, just so you know. I'm trying the best I can so I'm sorry if I spelled something wrong. Yes there will be a lot more next time. Read and Review please!


	2. The Perfect Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to Harry Potter. I do however own Moira, who will come up in this chapter.

AN: Yoh and hello everyone:D Well, everyone reading that is… ;; Wow I suddenly feel lame, thinking no one could be reading this… XD Oh well, just remember to review when you're done reading. Thank you, you're a peach. :D

The Perfect Beginning

"Welcome all students, new and old!" Professor Dumbledore said from his post in the front of the great hall, beaming at all of his students. "This year promises to be one of our best yet. Especially with our two new Head students!"

At this the great hall burst into applause as Malfoy and I stood up and waved. I noticed that many of the Slytherins looked over at me with a look that I couldn't quite place.

As I sat down Neville leaned over to me from across the table and whispered, "Why are the Slyther-jerks staring at you? It looks like they fear you or something."

I looked back over at the group and saw that he was right. They were staring right at me with wide, fearful eyes, like I was a giant tree troll ready to make them my daily meal. Malfoy muttered something to the group and they all looked away hurriedly.

"They've been acting like that ever sense I saw them at the station this morning." I admitted, "I'm just going to ignore them for now, though." Neville shrugged and turned his attention back to Professor Dumbledore.

"And, I'm pleased to inform you all that we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher!" He said smiling at us all. "But, I'm afraid, that she hasn't arrived yet."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the doors of the great hall burst open and a tall, dark red haired woman strode in with a frustrated look on her face.

"Sorry I'm late, Albus." She said walking briskly to the front of the room. "The stupid portkey dropped me off 2 miles into the dark forest and I got faced by a bunch of centaurs. Luckily I persuaded them into letting me go, a story that I'll tell you later."

"Moira." Dumbledore said beaming at her and they embraced. "Students, this is Professor Bates. Your new Defense of the dark arts teacher."

"Hullo!" She said and smiled at the crowd.

"Oh my god…" Harry mumbled staring at her with an open mouth. "She's so hot!"

I rolled my eyes and started in on the stuffing that had just appeared on my plate. 'They really out did themselves this year.' I thought thinking of the house elves, 'I should go in and thank them later.'

About an hour later; when many of the students were looking longingly at the door, thinking about the restful night ahead, the Headmaster stood at the podium once more and cleared his throat. In an instant the great hall was silent.

"I seem to have forgotten to make a very important announcement." He said, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. "So, I hope you do not mind if you wait to retire just a little longer.

"This year we'll be having a slight change in the way we house our head students." I looked up from my plate and stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Every year previous to this it has been a custom to house our Head Students in their own houses. But this year, to provide house unity, we will be having our Head's living together in a neutral place where they can be easily reached by all students."

A whisper washed over the great hall like a wave during a tsunami. I looked around franticly trying to see if this was a joke that the Professor was playing on me, but when my eyes met his, I could tell he was serious. I let out a groan and put my head on the table, an act that many of the students around me weren't accustomed to seeing me do.

"No. I won't let you live with that ferret bastard." Ron said looking at me protectively.

"Oh, please, Ron. There's really nothing you can do about it." I said sitting up again.

"So, because of this, the Heads will be escorted to their corridors right now." At this Nearly Headless Nick and The Bloody Barron came swooping down from the ceiling. I stood up to greet them and Malfoy did the same.

"I always knew you'd become head girl, Hermione." Nearly Headless Nick said as he floated over to me.

"Thank you…" I said not knowing what else to say.

We started walking to the exit and were quickly met by Malfoy and The Bloody Barron. We walked out of the great hall and into the corridor where the two ghosts began to hold hands. At first neither Malfoy nor I took any notice to this, but when they kissed each other a wave of realization swept over us. Nearly Headless Nick and The Bloody Barron were…gay lovers! I had to say something…to clear the air.

"Umm…Sir Nicholas?" I began hoping that my voice didn't betray the shock I was feeling.

"Yes my dear?" He said floating above me.

"Umm…Did you…that is to say, Are you…?" I couldn't finish my sentence, it was too awkward.

"Yes, we're gay." The Bloody Barron said looking down at me with a look of scorn on his face.

"Ah." I said simply, regretting I even said anything at all. Malfoy gave a slight smirk at this and I stuck my tongue out at him when he wasn't looking. We were silent for a long time as we walked down corridor after corridor.

"Here we are!" Nearly Headless Nick chimed as he faced a portrait of a buffalo that was grazing all alone in a field. "You need to both agree on a password. I'm sure you can handle that by yourself."

"Yes, I'm sure they can." The Bloody Barron said in a coaxing way staring right at Nick. They floated away whispering things that I'm sure will haunt my sleep for ages.

"Well, what do you want it to be?" He asked me.

I was shocked. He had actually asked me what I wanted. Never before had Hogwarts seen a Malfoy being nice to a muggle born before. I turned to face him, to see if he wanted to call a truce, but I was met with a cold glare. All the excitement that I had just been feeling quickly turned into resentment.

"Yellowstone." I simply said.

"What's that? Some sort of weird muggle candy?" He asked with a confused look on his perfect face. Wait, did I just say that? His face it ugly! U-G-L-Y!

"Actually it's a muggle national park in the U.S. They have a bunch of Buffalos there and this portrait made me think of it." I replied touching the frame of the portrait.

"Oh…okay, whatever." He muttered. The picture lit up and then opened. He had agreed to a muggle name for our password? I was almost too shocked to enter our common room. I stumbled over the portrait hole and walked awkwardly into the vast room.

There were the basic common room things; the fireplace, the couches, the desks, the hundreds upon hundreds of books that lined the common room walls. But there was also a balcony with lawn chairs and torches, a hot tub, and a television. The dark red couches where in the middle of the dark green room facing each other, whereas the desks where on either side of a grand staircase. The stairs obviously led to our own separate sleeping areas but the cool thing was that in the middle of the staircase, there was a semi-tunnel thing, which lead out to the balcony. This was so COOL!

"My maids room is bigger than this." Malfoy said as he looked around. Typical bastard. He has to spoil this moment for me. Ugh! He makes me so frustrated!

"Yeah, well that's only because she sleeps with your father." I glared at him. Whoa…had I just said that?

He did a double take, obviously he hadn't been expecting that either. "What'd you say to me, Mudbl-…Granger?"

Why didn't he call me a mudblood like usual? Perhaps he realizes that since we need to work together this year, he should tone down on his usual bratty bitchy ways.

"Y-You heard me! Your maids a whore to your father!"

"Oh…" he looked down, his hair falling to frame his perfect face. There I go again! U-G-L-Y! He looked back up, a smirk playing on his lips, "But why point out the obvious, Granger?" He smoothed back his hair and looked around.

I chuckled and turned to the staircase. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Don't laugh at me, Granger." He said coldly as he walked past me up the stairs, slamming his door behind him.

Or, on second thought this year might suck major ass.

AN: Whoa! Major attitude change by Hermione! Last chapter she was all emo…and this one she's…well, what do you make of her? Also, what do you think of the new teacher? And the fact that I'm making the ghosts gay? Now, you've read, so review! You know you want tooo:D xD


	3. Intrusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to Harry Potter. I do however own Moira, who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

AN: Yah! Hi. So, I hope you like this chapter. I kinda don't think that anyone's reading this thing, huh? ;; Man do I feel pathetic. xD yeah… ; So, enough delaying, here's the third chapter!

/Intrusion\\

The term shot off to a good start as everyone quickly got busy with their studies. The first couple of weeks went by in a blur, and it was almost unbelievable that we were in our 4th week of school! Malfoy and I hadn't seen much of each other outside of class and the occasional short, unpleasant meeting in the common room.

I sat down on my crimson bed and took off my tie and shoes. My feet were sore after the long hard day and they needed a break from the tight leather shoes. I laid back and looked up at the ever changing ceiling. It changed to fit my mood, and right now it was a deep blue with a couple of white puffy clouds. I guess that means that I'm calm?

I got up off the bed and went to my closet to pick out some comfortable clothes. I picked camo pants, a black tank top and my black "System of a Down" sweatshirt.

As I dressed I thought about Harry and Ron. I hadn't seen much of them so far this year and I was beginning to miss them a lot. Being roomies with Malfoy was hardly a substitute for my two best friends. I tied my bushy hair into a pony tail, slipped into my Froggy slippers, and went out into the common room to watch TV.

"Oh, EW." I said as I looked down at a pair of men's trousers. They must have been Malfoy's. Come to think of it…he was entertaining a lady last night…wasn't he? I slowly turned my head to look at the couch.

"OH EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed. There lying on the couch, with a Ravenclaw 5th year in his arms, was none other than Malfoy. And they both were naked. How come I hadn't noticed them there at all today?

"Shhh, I'm still sleeping." He mumbled, hugging the Ravenclaw tighter.

"Draco!" she squealed looking at me and quickly getting her clothes back on. "Your room mate's here!"

"Wha…? Hoshit!" He leapt from the couch and grabbed his pants away from me. Then he just stood there, with his pants over his Captain Wonky, staring at me. The Ravenclaw girl, who was now fully dressed, walked out of the common room without a word.

"From now on, can you please do your…business in your room?" I said averting my eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do, Granger." He spat coldly. "But now that you mention it, I think I will. Having you walk in on us was an embarrassment that I'll have to apologize for."

I rolled my eyes and looked around the room. I noticed that the girl left her tie so I picked it up and stuck it in my sweater pocket. "Did you skip class just to lie there and make love all day?"

"What are you talking about?" he smoothed back his blond hair and looked at me with a look of mischievousness.

"Wasn't that the same girl that you were entertaining last night?" I asked getting confused.

"No." He grinned at me, "I did two of 'em."

"Oh, ew." I said sticking out my tongue with a look of disgust. I should have known that something like this was going to happen. There wasn't a girl in the school that didn't either want to be done by him or knew someone that was done by him. He did just about anyone with two legs and a hole in the center.

"Well, anyway. I'm kinda cold…so, if you'll excuse me." He turned to pick up the rest of his clothes and headed upstairs. I looked up at him and blushed. You could plainly see his ass…and it was tanned.

&

"Oh, ewww!" I thought an hour later, sitting in front of the TV watching "Friends". I just thought of his ass again. I sitting on the floor next to the other couch, I didn't want to touch the place where they had sex.

"What? Did you just remember what you look like?" Malfoy's voice came from the stairway. I turned to glare at him but he was grinning, something I hadn't seen…ever. I must have looked confused because then he said, "I'm kidding, stop staring at me."

There was an awkward silence followed by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He said walking towards the big oak door. I watched as he opened it to reveal none other than Dumbledore himself.

"Aw, I'm glad that I caught you both in here." He said as he strode into our common room. "I need to speak to you both about the upcoming Halloween dance."

He had a sleepy look to him as he sat down on the couch where I had found Draco that afternoon. He looked at the couch weirdly and mumbled something about the smell. I struggled hard to stifle a laugh as Draco blushed a little. That's another thing that I hadn't ever seen him do. He actually blushed. I smirked at this and took a seat across from the Professor.

"Here is what you need to decide on." Dumbledore handed me a piece of parchment with lovely curvy handwriting. "The food, the decorations, the seating, the music, and what years should be able to attend. Please get all this sorted out by the 17th of October. That's two weeks." He stood up and smiled at us, "Don't let us down!" And with that he strode past Malfoy and out the door.

After the door closed behind him there was a moment of silence as we just stared at each other strangely.

"But no pressure, right?" I finally said with a slight smile.

He laughed at this, yet another thing I had never seen him truly do. He looked so happy with a big smile on his face, but it also had a twinge of sadness to it. I smiled bigger, in hope to let him know that I wanted to be friends or if not friends at least for us to be on better terms.

"Well, um…do you want to take care of this now?" I asked tucking my hair behind my ear.

No sooner had the words slithered out of my mouth; there was another knock on the door. This time I got up and opened the door and it revealed a smiling Ron and Harry.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Harry said, with a big smile on his face, walking into the common room. "How's life with the snake demon?"

"Uhh…" I was silent. I didn't want to possibly hurt Malfoy's feelings by saying anything to this comment. I saw Ron's eyes grow dark at the sight of him.

"Is he making fun of you, Herms?" he said not even looking at me, but looking directly at Malfoy with a threatening look in his blazing eyes.

"N-no!" I stammered looking from Malfoy, to Harry, to Ron. "We were just in the middle of head business, actually."

"Yeah, so get out'a here." Malfoy hissed staring coldly back at them. All the life that was just in him a few moments ago had quickly drained and was replaced by pure hatred.

"We can be here if we want!" Ron spat taking a step closer to Malfoy.

"Well, actually, Ronald…You can't if we both say to leave." I said trying to change the subject. I laughed nervously and stepped in between Malfoy and Ron and Harry; facing Ron and Harry.

"Oh! So you're taking his side!" Ron said going a deep shade of red.

"No, Ron!"

"Save it. Nobody cares anymore." Ron turned on his heal and promptly left the common room. I turned pleadingly to Harry, who nodded at me and left. I hoped the nod meant that he was going to go knock some sense into that poor boy.

"Well, aren't they just a bundle of joy today." Malfoy snorted from behind me. I groaned and dashed up the stairs to my room and shut the door a little sharper than I had meant to.

&

The next day I had Defense against the Dark Arts with the new teacher, Professor Bates, who had insisted that we all call her Moira. She was a spunky, funny teacher who never played favorites; we all knew from the first day in that class, that we were really going to like her.

We had just taken role and she was telling us a little about herself. So far we knew that she had grown up in America, and moved to England to become a teacher. She then asked if there were any questions. And wouldn't you know it, Goyle raised his hand. I nearly fell out of my seat with shock, he was actually listening? It was a miracle.

Well, Moira called on him and you know what he asked, in front of the whole class? He says, "Hey, if you where the potions Master, would we have to call you 'Master Bates'?" and several of the boys started laughing so hard they turned red (not Malfoy, I noticed). Moira, however, retained a straight face. When the class calmed down she cleanly stated, "Gee, I bet you're the first person to ever come up with a corny masturbation joke. I congratulate your wit, sir."

From that day on, she was my hero.

But today, she was late getting to class. She threw open the door and strode to the front of the room where she began to write furiously. A few moments later, Harry followed her, looking rather flushed. He took his usual spot behind me and next to Ron, who was still not talking to me.

"Today we will be researching dark curses and they're origins." She stated, facing the class. Many people groaned as they got out they're books.

"Moira?" Ron asked, raising his hand. "Why do we have to research they're origins? I mean…why does that matter?"

"Well, Ron," She, in turn for being called by her first name, wanted to call us all by our first names. "If we study the reasons why things are the way they are, then maybe we can have a better chance at fighting them, or changing them in some way."

"But…it's so boring!" he whined opening his book to a random page.

"That's life, Ron. Deal with it." She stated, gazing at the window. She herself looked bored. "Well, please turn to page 235 and read the next four pages."

I sighed and opened the book and started to read. About halfway through a folded piece of paper floated onto my desk from over my head. I knew who it was from by the messy half-assed folding that it had. I unfolded it and read:

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I really need to talk to you about something. It's important! How about before dinner tonight?_

_Harry._

I turned around in my seat to look at him and he had a sad expression on his face. I nodded and continued reading in the tattered DADA book.

AN/ Hey! So…what do you think of Moira? And the fact that Malfoy is a stud/whore/pimp/'the man'/average hot colleague guy? I made Hermione dress a little like me…but Moira's personality is more like mine. And the fact that she's a tall red head. xD lol Anyway, Please R+R…and get your friends to read too! I'm so lonely. o.o;;


	4. The plot thickens

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to Harry Potter. I do however own Moira, who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

AN: Hello! I'm so happy right now; I got my first review from someone that I didn't know. :o And it's my fourth review, too! The first was by me…Heh, I'm so pathetic. And the other two where by my friends…so I'm really pumped and ready to do some serious plot twists. Ha ha yeah, so get ready! Here it comes!

Chapter Five

\And the plot thickens/

'I wonder what Harry wants…' I thought as I walked towards the Great Hall. I turned a corner and saw Harry leaning against a wall, the great hall's doors across from him. "Hey." I smiled coming up to him. He looked up but didn't smile back; instead he gave me a sad expression. "What's wrong?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Can we maybe talk in your common room?" He mumbled, leaning in to insure confidentiality.

"Oh! Yeah, of course!" I walked down the hall, with Harry in tow and took a right. I know this may sound silly, but I felt awkward walking with Harry. It seemed like a dark cloud had drifted into our relationship and I couldn't read him, like I usually could.

As soon as we get there, the portrait of the grazing buffalos (yes they multiplied) opens and Malfoy steps into the corridor. At first neither of us moved, we just stared at one another like confused first graders in a high school math class.

"Hello, Granger, Potter." He greeted, nodding to us in turn as he walked nonchalantly down the corridor. Harry's mouth hung agape.

"Yeah, he's nice now." I mentioned, holding the portrait door open for him. He just gave me a look that clearly said 'Am I dreaming?' and walked in.

"Please, sit down." I said, sitting on the clean couch, he sat opposite of me. "So, what's troubling you?"

"Well, it's kind of awkward for me to say this but, I'm in love with Ms. Bates." He mumbled in a rush. He leaned on his knees and looked down at the floor.

I was shocked to say the least. I just sat there, dumbfounded, staring at the top of his brown messy head. When I didn't say anything he looked up, and I gazed into his deep green eyes.

"Well, uh…" I began, not knowing what to say next.

"I know, I know. It's against school rules…but…" he got up and started pacing. "Whenever I'm around her I get this weird, fluttering feeling inside and I can barely speak. But today, in the hallway I tried to confront her about this-."

"You what?" I all but screamed, standing up.

"I confronted her about it, what's wrong with that?" he asked facing me with a defensive look to his eyes.

I sighed, frustrated, "You shouldn't have done that! She most likely doesn't feel the same way about you! And even if she did…It'd be a taboo relationship!" I was the one pacing now.

"She loves me back, Hermione."

"WHAT?"

"She loves me back." He said again, "She told me so last night when I met her by the lake."

I couldn't believe my ears. Was he serious? Were they already in a romantic relationship with each other? I sat back down and ran my fingers through my hair. "You were at the lake with her?"

"Yes. She was helping me with my homework." He said not looking at me, but at the wooden lamp next to him.

I could tell that that wasn't all they were doing. Men are such slobs at times.

"Does Ronald know?" I asked trying to catch his eye.

"Yes. That's what we were coming to talk to you about last night. I knew you'd give me better advice than Ron." He glanced at me then to the coffee table that separated us.

"Well, that's a given." I said. He smiled at this and looked up at the ceiling. "Harry, look at me. What did she say when you told her your feelings?"

"She said that it couldn't continue. The relationship, that is." He sighed, standing up. "Thank you Herms. I feel better now…but I'm going to go think about this."

"No problem. I'm here for you, Harry. No matter what." I said touching his arm. He smiled at me, but all I saw was sadness in his eyes. "Well, let's go to lunch then?"

"Okay." He said, distracted. I held his hand as we walked out of the portrait whole and down the corridor.

&

I bell for the final class rang and everyone herded out the door and into the corridor. I was looking all over for the girl that Draco had been with the previous night, she had left her tie and I wanted to return it to her. I saw Malfoy's blonde self dash past me, followed by the Ravenclaw girl.

"Draco? I thought I meant something to you!" She yelled after him. "Draco?"

The sight of this wasn't at all uncommon around Malfoy. He had a habit of loving a girl and then leaving her after he got what he wanted. One time, last year, the head girl had dumped punch all over him because he wouldn't answer her owls. It was rather sad.

I dashed after them, remembering the tie in my pocket. "Hey! Wait, uh…Girl!" I yelled after her. She stopped suddenly and I banged into her, making her fall to the ground and me fall on top of her. She smiled at me mischievously and I blushed and quickly got off of her.

"Uh, you forgot your tie…last night." I mumbled looking around at the people staring at us.

"Oh yes, I remember." She said smiling at me. "My name's Julia. What's yours?" She extended her hand out to me.

"I'm Hermione." I said smiling and shaking her hand. I forgot that I had the tie still in the hand she was shaking until she just ended up taking it anyway. I blushed more.

"Thank you for giving my tie back. Heaven knows that jerk wouldn't." She said motioning to Malfoy's retreating back, which was halfway down the hall.

"No problem." I said and was about to leave when she grabbed my hand and lead me down the hallway after Malfoy. "Wha? What are you doing?"

"Don't ask questions, just follow me!" she said looking back at me and pushing a first year out of the way. She led me down the hall and around a group of 4th years where we were gaining on Malfoy, who had obviously thought she had given up going after him.

We crept up behind him and at the last minute she grabbed me and flung me against him. Once again I was falling on top of someone and was going down. I shut my eyes and kept them closed until I had landed safely on top of Malfoy. I opened my eyes to see his grayish blue eyes staring back at me.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said and grinned at me. I blushed and quickly got off of him.

Julia was laughing her head off behind me. I turned to her and was about to yell at her to never do such a thing again when she grabbed me by the hand and briskly walked away. I looked back and saw Malfoy picking himself off the ground and looking at us weirdly.

About five minutes later it occurred to me that she was leading me to the library. I stopped letting her drag me and walked on my own down the hall and to the big oak doors that lead into my favorite place, the grand library.

She led me to the way back, where no one else went, the heavy reading area. I thought only I had known of this place!

She sat down on one of the big red couches and sighed. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

"Do you come to this place often?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Every chance I get! It's the only place that I can relax." I said and looked dreamily around at the walls covered in books. "That…man! He pretended to know my feelings! He faked sympathy. And for what? A good fuck?"

There was a moment of silence after this outburst followed by me asking, "So, was it really as good as everyone says?"

She turned to look at me and I noticed that her eyes were a deep bluish purple color. "Oh god, yes!" she said and closed her eyes as if remembering it. "He took me into his arms and kissed all my tender spots…paying close attention to the spots where he got a reaction out of me." She sighed and leaned back into her chair. "He then started out slow at first and only asked me once if it was okay to go all the way. He has a way about him. He could probably seduce McGonagall if he wanted to!"

We giggled at the thought of Malfoy caressing one of our oldest and most saggy teachers. We stayed in the library for a long time just talking and laughing. It'd been a long time since I had someone to do that with.

&

I was walking briskly towards my common room door. Julia and I had lost time in the library and stayed past our curfew. I just hope that Malfoy doesn't give me hell about this!

As I opened the common room door I heard two voices yelling so I stayed back. I know it isn't right to eavesdrop, but I couldn't very well barge in on their fight. So I stayed and listened intently.

"It's not my fault the others are teasing her father!" It was Malfoy, obviously talking to Malfoy Senior.

"But you have influence over them, son." Malfoy Senior said coldly. Who are they talking about? Pansy, maybe?

"Maybe if you told them who Granger really is then maybe they wouldn't be so rash with their words." Malfoy spat just as coldly.

Whoa…they're talking about me! Fear shot through me and the blood in my veins was like ice.

"Hold your tongue, son! We're not alone." My eyes grew wide and I backed away from the door slowly. "I'll be going now, but think about what I've said." There was the sound of a fire being put out and all was silent.

I just stood there, dumbfounded. What did all of that mean? What did he mean who I really am? I barely noticed when the portrait door swung open and Malfoy stepped out into the corridor.

"Oh, it's you." He said looking at me with a smirk. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming in?"

"Uh...yeah, sure." I said, as if in a trance. I was thinking about everything that they said. I wandered up the stairs and into my room where I fell back onto my bed and stared at the cloudy ceiling.

I thought back to something Julia had said. "Draco is the kind of guy who will say one thing to you and another thing to his father and yet another thing to his friends. You just gotta worm your way to the truth. It's deep, but it's in there." Does that mean that he was just saying that to please his father…or maybe that's the truth and he's not telling me something? I drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

AN: So, what do you think of the nearly lesbionic reaction of Hermione to Julia? I like this character and I think you'll really like her too. GASP! Which own character will Harry really fall in love with? You'll just have to wait to find out! Ha HA! Also, I was thinking about writing another story (after this one) about Harry and his relationships with Moira and Julia. Yeah, I just gave something away…but…yeah! R+R, please?


	5. Awkward Glances and Whispers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to Harry Potter. I do however own Moira, who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Julia, who is a student.

AN: Thank you for the review(s). ha ha…yeah. :D

I'm actually really proud of this story, only I did notice a couple errors. At the beginning of last chapter I said "Chapter Five, And the plot thickens". It should have been "Chapter Four". And in the third chapter Harry said "Can you meet me before dinner?" and then I changed it in the fourth chapter to be before lunch. Sorry for any confusion! Heh, yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Shut up and get on with the story already!" So, here you go!

Chapter Five (I mean it this time!)

Awkward Glances, Whispers and the Shit behind Them

I awoke to the sound of an owl pecking at my window, behind my desk. I rolled over and off the bed to open it for the two owls that were perched on my windowsill. One was snow white, obviously Harry's and the other was a small brown hyper owl that I didn't recognize.

"Hello there little guy." I said petting the little bird. He dropped the letter by my hand, gave me an affectionate peck and flew off. Hedwig looked positively appalled by this, dropped his letter and flew off with out letting me pet him.

"Damn PMSing little balls of fluff." I mumbled sitting down in my chair to read the two letters that I had gotten. I first opened Harry's letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I still don't know what to do! I love Ms. Bates…and she loves me but she's afraid of getting fired. She loves this school and she'll do anything to stay here. I don't want her fired either, she's a great teacher but, I don't think that I can stay in that class knowing that I can never have her. Can you help me?_

_Harry. _

That was a little depressing. I reached for the other letter and noticed an interesting seal on it. I looked closer and realized that it was two girls having animated sex. I quickly opened it to see who it could be from.

_Hey Hermione!_

_How are you? Last night in the library was fun; we should go to Hogsmeade together! I really want you to meet my brother who works in the town. So, are you going today? Meet me in the library at 11 if you are. _

_Your friend, _

_Julia._

Oh, no wonder the seal had been perverted. I laughed to myself as I checked the time. It was ten, so I had plenty of time to shower, get dressed and walk to the library.

I walked over to my stereo and put in Sorry by Madonna and started singing to it at the top of my lungs as I got undressed. I was down to my underwear and bra when there was a loud knock on the door and someone barged in. It was Malfoy.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled looking around for me. I scrambled to find my robe or anything that would cover me but it was too late. He was staring at me with an open mouth.

"Get out of here!" I yelled, pushing him out of the room and slamming the door. There was silence outside the door and the shuffling of feet moving away from the door. I finished getting undressed, found a towel and wrapped it around me. Then I opened the door very slowly and peaked out.

I couldn't help but think that Malfoy would be waiting out there for me to come out, to see if he could get a glimpse of me again. Harry and Ron often did this when we lived together over the summer, unbeknownst to them; I liked the feeling of being wanted like that.

No one was around so I quickly walked down the stairs and opened the door on my right. Once inside, with the door securely locked, I took off the towel and stepped into the shower.

&

About twenty minutes later I was fully dressed in my tight black pants, gray sweater and Gryffindor scarf. I walked into the common room in search of my white sneakers and Malfoy was laying back nonchalantly on one of the big couches. Right below him, on the floor, were my shoes.

I went to go pick them up, ignoring my own bashfulness. This was Malfoy, and he had seen me without clothes! Of course he's going to say something.

As I bent over to pick them up he opened one eye and said, "You have nice tits."

"God, you're a bastard." I wasn't in the mood for this. First he barges in on me, and then he makes fun of me for it!

"Actually, I am a technical bastard. So, yes, you are correct." He smirked happily. I sat next to him and started putting on my shoes. "Where are you going?"

"To the library." I said, barely paying attention to him. "To meet Julia."

"Oh….her." He muttered with a furrowed brow. "She's kinda crazy, isn't she? She's a real freak in the bed."

"Yes, I suppose." I mumbled, ignoring the sex comment; I stood up. "But that's one of the reasons why I like her so much." She's so different from me; it's hard to explain why I like her. I guess she makes me relax. She makes me forget about the image that I had to uphold, the uptight pure muggle born.

"She kind of reminds me of you." He said looking at me with lust in his eyes. I blushed and went out the door.

&

"Hey Hermione!" Julia said, standing up from one of the big comfy arm chairs in the library. She wore clothes that were almost identical to mine only with a Ravenclaw scarf instead. What Malfoy had said earlier came back, 'She reminds me of you.' Are we really that similar?

"Hey!" I smiled and we embraced. I had just met her but it seemed like we had been friends for years. "So, you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yeah! Let's go." She took my hand in hers and led the way down the hall.

My stomach made a loud gurgling sound and I blushed. "You hungry?" she asked. I nodded and she led the way to the great hall. There weren't that many people seated just yet so I invited her to sit at my table with me.

As I sat down in my normal spot, Ron and Harry came in through the big oak doors. I reached for a roll as Julia sat next to me and began to munch on her toast.

"And who's this?" Harry said with a half smile, half flirty smirk.

"This is my new friend, Julia." I said swallowing my roll. I saw their eyes lock and she gave him a friendly smile.

"Hey, Hermione?" It was Ron, who was standing directly opposite of me at the table.

"Yes?"

"I didn't know we could be so easily replaced!" he nearly yelled at me. Julia looked stunned and looked to me with a question in her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean, Ronald. But if I were you, I'd look at my own behavior before I reprimand others for their friend choices." I stated calmly, reaching for some hash browns.

His face got red and he mumbled something about being too smart for my own good. He sat down and started eating like a starving hound dog.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said sitting across from Julia. He 'nonchalantly' pushed the hair off his forehead, to reveal his lightning bolt scar. Julia just smiled and gave me a look like 'please, make it stop'. To tell you the truth, I felt really jealous. She's my friend! I don't have to share everything with them, do I? I mean, sure…she's nice and I'm sure she'd want all the friends she could get…but I needed her. It was really selfish of me though.

"So, are you done then Julia?" I asked standing up. She gave me a thankful look and got up too.

"It was a pleasure meeting ya'll." She said smiling at them.

"Well, now that you're done," Harry said standing up, still drooling over her "I'm sure you'd be good enough to escort me around the campus, right?"

"Actually…I'm going to Hogsmeade with Herms, here." She said, giving me a panicked glance.

"I'll go with you then."

"Harry! Take the hint! We don't want you to." I nearly yelled. All three of them looked at me with a shocked look in their eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get going." I took Julia by the hand and led her out of the great hall.

"Uh…Hermione?" Julia said after a while of walking down corridors. "Are you okay?" Bless her! She cared if I, ME, was okay. Harry and Ron just shrugged me off like an insect.

I stopped and faced her. "I'm fine…it's just…every time I get a new friend Harry does this. He goes out with her and then they break up and she never speaks to me again. It really hurts after a while."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." She smiled, "I think he's kind of creepy. Besides, I'd never betray my best friend like that." My heart soared. I was her best friend!

I smiled and held her hand as we walked to the Hogsmeade carriages were leaving.

&

"It's a bummer that my brother wasn't working today." She said stirring her tea. We were in a small café that was next to the Three Broomsticks. "Who've thought that we'd come on his day off?"

"Yeah, I was looking forward to meeting him." I said dreamily. I sipped my mocha and looked around the cozy café. There were baskets of flowers and random knickknacks hanging from the pink flowered walls.

I liked the feeling of a sisterly bond. I hadn't felt like this since Ginny had been my best friend. But Harry had dated her too…and since they broke up she hasn't been talking to me as much. That tore me up inside. I thought back to that time.

_It was a little over a year ago. I was sitting at one of the common room desks when Ginny ran in crying. She ran up the stairs and into the girl's room. I immediately got up from where I was and followed her in. _

"_Ginny?" I asked, poking my head in. "Are you alright?"  
_

"_No I am not alright!" she yelled from her bed, her head buried in her pillow. _

"_What happened?" I walked cautiously over to her bed and knelt down beside it._

"_He dumped me." She sobbed. "He was cheating on me this whole time. I know he was."_

"_Oh, Ginny…" I was at a loss for words; what could I say? "He's-"_

"_Save it, don't even try to defend that selfish pig. I thought I could count on you at a time like this. I guess I was wrong." She was looking at me with her tear stained eyes. She looked crazy. "Get out of here, Hermione. Now."_

_I got up from where I was kneeling but didn't move._

"_Ginny, I'm trying to help you." I was near to tears myself at this point._

"_I said NOW, Mudblood!" _

_That was when I fled from the room and never returned the rest of the semester. It really shook me up. _

"Hermione?" I snapped back to reality at the sound of Julia's voice.

"Yes?"

"You're crying." She said, looking at me worriedly.

I felt my cheek, I was. I guess the memory of that brought back all of my resentment. "I...uhm…" Could I tell her without her being creeped out?

"Would you like to talk about it, at our spot in the library?"

"Yes, please." I was gazing at her gratefully. How could she read my mind so?

&

Julia and I had just got back from Hogsmede and were heading towards the library when we got intercepted by Malfoy. He had a stack of papers in his hands and my mind instantly went back to what I had overheard him and his father saying the other night. '…who Granger really is…' Who am I really? Are I not Hermione Granger, grade 'A' student, and Muggle born?

"Hey." He gave me a half nod. "We have the Head business that we need to take care of." He didn't even glance at Julia. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Oh…right." I mumbled. I had totally forgotten that shit! "Do you mind, Julia?"

"Of course, not. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She smiled and shuffled off towards the great hall.

"Shall we go to our room, then?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Naw, let's go outside. It's still pretty early and it's a nice day out."

I followed him down the hall mindlessly. We passed Harry and Ron who were talking quietly to themselves by a window. The same numb feeling came creeping back, only this time it was accompanied by a feeling of emptiness. It was as if a part of me was missing, and I was longing to find out what it was.

AN: Sooo, what did you think of this chapter? Cute? Confusing? Your feedback is so important to me:D I hope you liked it…it was fun to write.


	6. Escape from Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to Harry Potter. I do however own Moira, who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Julia, who is a student.

AN: I hope you like this chapter as much as I do! Oh, a little note to my haters: Your hate mail only fuels me. So keep doing it. It's making me want to write more. ;D Thank you to all that reviewed! Oh, heads up: There is an up coming 'squee moment'.

Chapter Six

Escape From Reality

"Is here a good spot?" Malfoy asked as we arrived at a big oak tree alongside the lake. The air was crisp with autumn and a pulled my scarf tighter around my neck and over my shoulders.

"Yeah, sure." I said mindlessly. He gave me a funny looking glance, like he wasn't too sure of something. "Shall we start?"

"Oh, right." He took some papers out of the stack and gave them to me. "Here are some ideas that I came up with for the decorations."

I looked them over. Surprisingly, they were really creative! Charming bats to fly overhead, to create a sense of danger; the traditional floating pumpkins and candles are a necessity; and to have fog covering the dance floor.

"This is great, Malfoy." I said looking him straight in the eye. He grinned and took the papers back. "I was thinking about having a king and queen of the ball, where everyone votes on who the best couple is." He wrote all of this on the same paper as his ideas. "What do you think?"

"Great." He said simply, as if distracted by something way off in the distance. I looked to where he was looking and I realized that there was something off in the distance! A flock of owls to be exact.

They were flying straight towards us in an odd flying pattern, as if they were carrying something. They landed straight in front of us, in one big bird mass.

"Uhh…" This was weird. I hadn't seen the owls act so weird. Was this a revenge attack from Hedwig? Was he still sore about me not petting him first? I dismissed this thought almost as soon as it entered my head. Owls don't hold grudges…that much.

"TA DA!" A voice from inside the owl mass ringed. The owls flocked into the air, to rest in the oak tree, and standing in their place was Moira. "Dumbledore sent me." She grinned as if she was three and had just announced that she used the potty by herself.

"Uhmm…why?" I said, finally after an awkward silence.

"To get the final information on the dance, sillies!" Had it really been that long ago since he had assigned it? "Oh, he moved the date up, 'cause he wanted to send you on a mission…...Shit! I wasn't supposed to mention that!" She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"That's alright, we won't tell." Malfoy assured her, looking like he was very annoyed. "Well, here are our plans." He stood up and handed her our papers.

"Okay, alright…this is great!" She grinned. "Okay, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office now. Password is…" she looked around to see if anyone was in hearing distance and then whispered "Salt flavored Beans." And with that the owls swooped down and carried her off.

"Well…" I mumbled after she was gone. "She's a little…"

"Nuts." He finished my sentence.

"I was going to say eccentric but that works too." We laughed and started on our way into the castle.

&

"Come!" Dumbledore said from inside his office. I chuckled at his bad impression of the bald captain from Star Trek. Yes, I'm lame.

"Good afternoon, Professor." I said as I sat down. His eyes twinkled from behind his spectacles.

"So, I trust Moira accidentally let it slip that I have a mission for you two." He smiled at us knowingly. "Well, she was right. I need you two to be on the look out for anyone you think might be suspicious. I've been getting reports of threatening graffiti in the boy's bathroom."

That's weird. I haven't heard of anything like this from anyone. Of course, I've been to busy to really talk to any of my old friends. It's all part of the job, I guess.

"We'll do our best, sir." Malfoy said in a very army fashion.

"I would like you to patrol the hallways an hour after curfew, which is nine. I would like you to stay together and mainly patrol the areas around the portrait holes for the houses and the grand hall." He gave us some papers that looked like schedules and maps, as if we didn't know our way around the school. "Please, start tonight with this? You may leave now."

We sat there blinking for a second, not fully registering what he had said. Then at once, as if on cue, we got up and walked to the door and down the winding stairs. I was about to walk to our common room when Malfoy grabbed my arm. I turned to him and he smiled.

"Would you go for a walk with me around the grounds, until dinner?"

I was stunned. Literally. I could barely move or think or talk. I stared at him for a while, making sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Uh…me?" I said stupidly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course." He smiled and turned towards the huge wooden doors. "Say yes?"

"Uhm…sure." I smiled and joined him at his side. This was supposed to feel weird! I was supposed to feel revolted by the thought of him wanting to walk with me. But I didn't. And I didn't even feel suspicious of his motives either.

We walked past the greenhouse in silence. He kept looking up at the pink sky. The sun was setting and it seemed the world was tinted a happy pink color, just for me.

"Would you like to sit on the bleachers?" He asked as we came near the Quidditch stadium. I smiled and nodded and we took a seat near the broom closet.

We were silent for some time. I got to thinking about what I had overheard, again. '…who she really is…' does he know something, or did they know I was standing out there, and they were pulling a trick on me.

"What's your dad like?" I heard my self ask.

He looked over at me with a mixed look of agitation and sadness. He sighed and said somberly, "He's an ass. You know how he is to you? He's worse at home." He looked away.

"Oh." His dad must be a nightmare to live with. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He didn't say anything and I felt myself throw my arms around him and embrace him in a hug. I felt him stiffen instantly. "I really am."

"Thank you." It was barely audible, but I heard it. He then turned to me with a smile and I knew he was trying to change the subject. "Hey! Do you want to go flying?"

My stomach flipped and then split in two. "I'm scared shit-less of heights."

"Well, just don't look!" He jumped off the bleacher and dashed straight into the broom closet.

"Wait, Malfoy!" but it was too late. In an instant he flew out of the closet and hovered over to me. I just stared at him like he was a mad man.

"Hop on." He said grinning at me.

"Hell no."

"Oh come on!" I was getting annoyed by this point.

"No and there's no point in trying to talk me out of it either. I'm stubborn as a mule." I barked out turning away.

"Okay." He simply said. I was about to turn around when I felt strong arms lift me up and set me on a broom all as we were leaving the earth. We flew up and up until we where as high as the quidditch rings.

"HOLY SHIIIT!" I screamed hugging Malfoy's chest. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, YOU BASTARD!"

"Quit squirming or you're gonna fall." He stated. He had an amused look on his face and he let me hug him. I glared at him and sighed, agitated.

"Please, put me down, now." I said through gritted teeth.

"Look at the sunset." He said, ignoring me, and looking over my head. I turned my head around to look. He was right, it was beautiful. I sighed, forgetting where I was. "Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes?" I said not turning around.

"You have dirt in your hair." He has a habit of breaking the mood.

"What?" I asked appalled. I turned back to him and before I knew it, he had kissed me. It wasn't a very long one, about five minutes, but it _was_ on the lips. I was shocked, once again, by Malfoy. Malfoy, my enemy since I first came to this school. Malfoy, the one who hates everything that I stand for, simply because I stand for it. Malfoy, the prick who I punched in third year.

His lips were so soft.

He broke off almost as suddenly as he had started. He smirked a little and then brought the broom down slowly.

"Dinner, then?" He stated simply as he got off the broom. I nodded, still dazed. "See you later then." I turned and walked up the path to the castle.

&

"Hermione? Hellooo? Anyone in there?" It was Julia. I was sitting at my usual spot with Harry, Ron and Julia.

"Don't worry about her." Harry said across from her. "She's usually like this."

"No, she's not…" She said, looking at me worriedly. They were talking about me as if I were brain dead!

"How would you know?" It was Ron this time. He was sitting across from me with a hateful look on his face. "You just met her. We, on the other hand, have known her since forever!"

"Ronald, shut your mouth." I snapped unconsciously. The group looked stunned. What did they expect? Was I just supposed to let him go on being a manbitch?

I kept thinking about Malfoy and his soft pink lips. How was I supposed to face him again? "I'm going to my room. I'm not feeling well." I heard myself say. I moved as if in slow motion, everything around me was a blur. So many thoughts were buzzing around in my head that I could hardly think straight.

Then I realized that I had to patrol the school with him. Tonight. I somehow found my portrait hole and mumbled the password. I stepped inside and looked around, making sure that no one 'special' was there, and then I bolted for my room.

I flopped down on my bed and looked up and the fake sky. It was cloudy with fog and I knew it meant that I was confused. I needed to find someplace to escape to. So I didn't have to do anything else tonight. I needed a place to go so that I could think about this.

I flopped off my bed and landed on my knees. Then I proceeded to crawl over to my closet where I borrowed a hole in the clothes on the floor. Seated comfortably in my nest of clothes, I laid my head down on my maroon sweater and slept.

&

_Falling…I was falling. Clouds whizzed past me as I fell from the sky. I wanted to scream, or rather I knew that I should scream, but I didn't. I looked to see where I was headed and saw that it was an ocean. I started to panic but I still didn't scream. _

_We got closer and closer to the surface of the water and I felt a need to find someone. I looked to my left and there, by my side was Malfoy. He smiled at me and took my hand. Suddenly we were floating right above the water._

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked, my own voice echoing in my head._

"_Because, it's part of the plan." He smiled again. "The plan to get to you."_

"_What do you mean?" I said, but I couldn't hear my voice. It was as if someone had pushed the mute button on my head. I started screaming, all the while Draco was floating by me saying something but I couldn't hear it either. I was a deaf mute, totally paralyzed. _

"_Hermione…Hermione?"_

&

I woke up sobbing to the voice of Malfoy. "Hermione? We need to go on patrol now." He was looking around for me inside my room. I lifted my head and the sudden movement from the closet made him jump. "What the hell are you doing in there?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Sleeping." I stated. I yawned as I got out of my closet. I was still in a slight daze from the sleep.

"Well, we need to patrol soon…do you need something to wake you up? Coffee? Butterbeer?"

"Naw, I'm fine." I mumbled, looking for my shoes. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward being in the same room with him. I found my gym shoes and slipped them on over my socks. "Shall we go then?"

At first there wasn't anything suspicious. Just the same old walls and the same old painting, except they were sleeping when we got there. After about an hour we checked the bathrooms. There wasn't anything to report about the girl's bathroom, but then again that wasn't the one we were concerned with.

"Hermione! Come in here and look at this!" Malfoy called sounding shaken up. I hurried in and found Malfoy by the sink. He was inspecting the faucet.

"Yes?" I asked expectantly. I squinted to see what he was looking at from behind him.

"Look closer." He pointed to the side of the faucet and I leaned in. There was a reenactment of something…I couldn't quite make it out.

"We should report it." I said turning towards the door with a yawn.

"I'll do it. You go get some rest. You've been looking tired lately."

I accepted gratefully. Another hard day at work over and done with. I shuffled my way to our common room and up to my room. As I laid my head down on my pillow I thought about the days events.

I went to Hogsmede with Julia…did I really? It seemed like that was just a dream. Malfoy had kissed me and I yelled at all my friends as a result…sorta. I guess life gets screwy as you get older.

AN: Ehem. I hope you like this chapter… Did you like the… "Squee moment" that I promised you?


	7. I'm NOT a goodytwoshoes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to Harry Potter. I do however own Moira, who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Julia, who is a student.

AN: Sorry for the long wait…I've been "researching" for the sex scene that's inevitable. lol You all know it is. xD;

Hooah… I'm definitely changing the rating on this sucker. Ha ha This next part will insure it to be rated R. If you're against anything sexual/abusive/depressing then don't read please. Otherwise, go on ahead.

Chapter Seven

I'm not a goody two shoes!

I awoke on a Sunday afternoon in a daze. I lifted my head from my soft goose down pillow and glanced at the clock. It was nine in the morning and I just had my first dirty dream. But surprisingly enough, it wasn't about Malfoy. It was about Harry, which made my stomach turn. He was too…cocky and insensitive.

I flopped over onto my back and soaked up the sun's rays. 'What if my subconscious is giving me a sign?' I thought looking out the window. Perhaps I shouldn't be doing anything with Malfoy…he is my biggest enemy after all.

I got up and got undressed. I tore apart my make-shift clothes cocoon to find my ducky bathrobe and shrugged it on; making sure it covered my naked body. Shuffling on my froggy slippers, I yawned and opened my door. I made my way down the stairs, nearly falling on the last step and over to the bathroom door. I opened it.

I moved over to the mirror and washed my face. I took off my robe and my slippers and turned around.

"AUGH!" I quickly turned around at what I saw. Sitting in the swimming pool-like bathtub was Dra- er…Malfoy. And he was naked and grinning at me.

"Hullo, Hermione."

I threw on a random towel that was sitting on the counter and hugged it to my body.

"You really do have nice tits." My eyes grew wide at this comment.

I blushed and was about to leave when he called, "Wait!" I turned back to face him. "I'm about to get out…but I seem to have misplaced my towel…"

"And you want me to get it for you?" I asked, still blushing.

"Well…more like give it back to me." He smirked. I looked down at the towel that was so securely wrapped around my body. It was green with an embroidered S on it. Definitely not mine.

"Oh." I said dumbly. I just stood there for a couple seconds staring at it.

"So, hows about you giving it back to me?" He was sure getting a lot of pleasure out of this!

I gave him a look and walked over to where I had left my bathrobe and slippers, only to see that they were gone. I looked over at Drac-…erm…Malfoy to see him beaming at me.

"What'd you to with it?" I asked accusingly. He held up both hands.

"You think I took it? I'm hurt Hermione." He grinned at me again.

"You don't look it." I pointed out. "Well, if you didn't take it, who did?" At that moment something in the top corner of the room caught my attention. It was my floating bathrobe! What a dirty trick… "You are so low!" I said with a slight smirk.

"Here, why don't you hop in the tub and then throw me the towel?" he looked sincere. "The bubbles will cover you up." I stood there, unsure if I should trust him or not. "I won't look or anything…"

"Okay…Close your eyes!" He did as he was told and I took off the towel and set it down beside the pool-tub's edge. I then hopped in. He opened his eyes and began to swim over to me. My eyes widened.

"Hey, now…" I stammered, swimming shakily away from him.

"Relax. I'm just getting the towel." He rolled his eyes and grabbed the towel. He got out of the bath and wrapped it around his waist. He was halfway out the door when he stopped and turned to say, "You're too much of a goody-two-shoe so I'm shocked that you'd even think I'd do that." Then he left and closed the door.

Me? Goody-two-shoes? I frowned to myself. I'm no prude! I mean…when I was younger I was…even last year I was! But I know I've changed over the summer. I mean, Harry was really all over me. I shuddered at that memory.

I scrubbed my body with a sponge that was floating near by. What type of girl does he think I am? I mean I did just have a dirty dream last night! I sighed and dove under the water. At least I don't go slutting around. At least I'm not the type of girl who masturbates non-stop! I came up for air then dove back under the soapy water. 'Besides…he doesn't even know about-' I stopped short in my thinking. 'No, that never happened.' I surfaced, smoothing back my wet hair.

A cold wave seemed to splash through my insides, starting at my feet and working its way up until I couldn't think about anything but that one night. I shivered uncontrollably and glanced franticly around. Evil thoughts from my past crawled their way back into my brain. 'It's all your fault.' 'He wouldn't have done anything if it hadn't been for your lack of sense.' 'You ruined your mother's life, how dare you?' I silenced my swirling brain by diving under the water again. I stayed under the warm water until the thoughts drowned, until the little voice that always tried so desperately to speak drowned in her own words. I surfaced after I couldn't hold my breath any longer, gasping for air.

I stayed in the tub for at least an hour after that and after I was done rinsing off, I got out of the bath and used a spell I had learned from Lavender to quickly dry my hair. Then I started to search in the drawers for some makeup, after all you never know who you'll need to impress during the day.

I thought of Julia. 'I bet I scared her at dinner last night.' I thought putting on eye-liner. 'I wonder if she's a lesbian or something…She did have that seal on her note yesterday with a big bi orgy in it. On the other hand, I had met her when I walked in on her and Malfoy in the post-sex stages. AKA: naked on the couch.

&

As I walked into the great hall my nose was filled with the intoxicated aroma of buttermilk pancakes, sausages, bacon and rolls. My mouth started to water and I looked around for my usual companions. I found them towards the middle of the table in their usual spots, obviously saving a spot for me. I smiled warmly and approached them.

"Good morning." I chimed taking a seat next to Julia who smiled with a mouthful of pancake in her mouth. I chuckled and looked across the table at Harry and Ron. Harry smiled and said good morning, as usual but Ron was staring at his plate with a stubborn look on his face.

"Good morning, Ron." I smiled again, hoping to get a reaction from him. He mumbled something and played with the maple syrup on his plate.

"How'd you sleep, Herms?" Harry asked trying to change the subject. There seemed to be a tension between the three of them that I had barged in on.

"Um…Great, actually." I took a stack of pancakes and smothered them in coconut syrup. I took a hearty bite and slowly chewed, absorbing all the flavors. A thought occurred to me suddenly: Whatever happened between him and Moira? I decided to ask him about it during History of Magic tomorrow. He's never paying any attention anyway.

"So, it's Sunday…what do you wanna do today?" Julia said putting down her fork. She seemed a little nervous about something and she kept glancing at Harry. I guessed that he had been flirting with her again. God, won't he ever stop?

"Oh, I don't know-"

"Hermione?" It was Draco…I mean Malfoy, Why can't I get it right, damnit? Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes, Ron looked shocked at the fact that he called me by my first name and Julia avoided eye contact with her former lover.

"Yes?" I asked standing up from my seat.

"We need to go shopping for the Halloween Dance supplies. It is next only two weeks away." He looked directly into my eyes, ignoring the threatening looks he was getting from Harry and now Ron who snapped out of his shock. I saw Julia look up at him quickly. She glared and looked back down at her empty plate.

"Oh, can't we do that next weekend?" I didn't want to disappoint Julia, but I also didn't want to give Draco another chance to kiss me. I'll admit that I liked it…a lot, but it's a taboo thing. He's King of the Slytherins. I'm…bookworm of the Gryffindors. We will never mix!

And there is that thing that I overheard him and his father talk about. Who am I really? Is he ever going to reveal himself? Maybe I could get it out of him today if we go…

"It's not like you to procrastinate, Hun." He said, half mockingly. "Besides, Dumbledore said we should do it today. So, I'll be waiting for you by the oak tree where we had our meeting yesterday."

I sighed. "Alright, I'll be there." He walked away and out the huge oak doors.

Julia look put out and I bent down and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Julia. We'll do something next weekend, I promise." She smiled half heartedly at me and hugged me back. "Actually…Do you want to go to the Halloween ball with me?"

Harry spit out his juice and Ron's jaw dropped. "I mean! No, not like…lovers or anything…" I was blushing like a tomato and she grinned her famous grin.

"I know what you mean, and I'd love to." She took a sip of her orange juice nonchalantly as she smirked at Harry, who looked heart broken.

I laughed, "Okay, well I'll see you later then." And with that I dashed from the great hall.

&

Draco and I were sitting in the middle of a coffee shop in Hogsmede and so far he hadn't made any moves on me, yet. We ordered the pumpkins, the bats, we got the spells for the fog and we ordered a DJ. We were just about ready to go home but we decided to do a little shopping for ourselves. We then proceeded to go to the robes store, the bank, the broom shop and the bookstore.

"So, where do you want to go next?" I asked setting down my hot chocolate. He was drinking a butterbeer, which didn't surprise me but what did surprise me was when he wanted to pay for it. It was so gentlemanly of him.

"I've done all the shopping I want to do…what 'bout you? Where do you want to go?" He grinned at me, which caught me off guard.

"Oh…umm…I want to go to Fred and George's joke shop." I said simply.

"Alright." He smiled again and got up from his seat. He placed the tip on the table and extended a hand for me to take. I cocked my head to one side with a confused look but I took it anyway.

"What?" he said in answer to my look. "I just figured since everyone else is partnered up, we might as well look like a couple too."

I chuckled and led the way to the joke shop. We walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward. We were both lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking about how to ask him about what I had over heard him and his father talking about so many nights ago. I was thinking so hard that I almost walked straight past the shop.

"Oh, here we are." I smiled and opened the door. He held it open for me and I led the way in. At first it looked as thought there wasn't anyone at the cash register but in a flash Fred was there grinning at me.

"Hullo Hermione!" He chimed. "What brings you here on this lovely Sunday? Are you skipping, you little trouble maker?"

I laughed and explained the Halloween dance and how Dumbledore wanted us to get the supplies early. He looked past me at Draco, who was looking around with great interest and frowned.

"So, he got to be Head Boy, eh?" He mumbled. "Hmm, well go ahead have a look around, I'll be locking up soon though."

I looked at my watch. It was only 3:28! "Why are you closing so early?"

"Haven't you heard? There have been dark mark sightings around here and Hogwarts for the last couple days. I wouldn't want to get caught with my door unlocked if a flock of Death Eaters decided to wreak havoc." He glared at Draco as he said this.

"Oh…" You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. "Umm…Yeah, Well, I really just wanted to see you again." I smiled nervously.

Draco walked to the counter. "These are ingenious!" he said holding up a package of their legendary 'Brain Farts', the caramel flavored candy that makes you forget everything since you were five for a short period of time.

Fred looked taken aback. "Uh, thank you?" I beamed at the both of them.

After he bought a couple of other 'ingenious' items from the joke shop, we bid Fred farewell and left for the carriage. 'I've got to ask him soon.' I thought glancing at him. He was walking swiftly towards where we left the carriage and he kept glancing around suspiciously.

Finally, I made up my mind to confront him. I stopped suddenly, staring at him intently.

"What's the hold up?" He asked turning to look at me.

"What did you mean when you said to your father 'Who granger really is'?" I asked boldly. He didn't seem too shocked by the question; in fact, he looked quite calm.

"I meant exactly what it sounded like." He closed his eyes as if listening to music.

"It sounded like you know something about me that I don't!" I was getting mad now.

"Did it really?" He turned and started walking.

"HEY! I'm not done talking to you!" I yelled after him. Frustrated, I ran after him. We didn't say anything more all the way back to the castle.

&

At dinner I was, once again, fuming. I ate in silence, and, sensing that I was pissed, so did everyone else. I kept glaring across the room at Draco. How dare he not tell me! How dare he toy with my emotions like that.

"Hermione?" it was Julia sitting next to me. For some reason she looked guilty. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. Draco just decided to be a prick again." I grumbled, eating my steak.

She looked a little relived at this comment. "Oh, he's always been that way. I can't believe I let him shag me!" She laughed half-heartedly.

"You let him what?" Harry exclaimed from his usual spot across the table from her. They started bickering like an old married couple, but I wasn't listening. I kept playing and re-playing the conversation in my mind. '…who she really is…' I wonder what that means.

Twenty minutes passed of me mindlessly chewing and swallowing food. I was staring into space, wondering what I would say to Draco that night as they patrolled around the castle. Just then, Draco got up from his seat at the Slytherin table and came over to where I was sitting.

"Hermione? Can I speak with you?" He asked, looking directly into my eyes again. I got lost in his bluish grayish orbs that seemed to be gazing into my mind, pushing away all the insecurities and worry till it was just…me.

"Umm…Yeah, guess. I mean, I'm done eating and everything." I rambled. I got up and followed him out of the grand hall without a word to my companions. I followed him all the way up to our common room where I took a seat on one of the couches. He sat opposite me.

"First off, I just wanted to apologize for the rude way I talked to you at Hogsmede." I stared at him, trying to see if this was a trick or something. "And I have news from Dumbledore that he won't need us to patrol on any nights that are school nights. Meaning, we only patrol on Fridays and Saturdays." I nodded to show I understood and got up to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To my room to take a nap." I said simply and dragged my feet to my room. I didn't even bother to close my door, I was so exhausted with worry. I fell onto my bed and into a deep sleep.

&

_I was back in my old room from when I was six. We were living in my mom's boyfriend's apartment at the time. You see, my mom and my real dad had been fighting and they got a divorce, but when I was ten they reunited._

_I started to look around and I noticed that my door was open, so I got out of bed in only my pajamas(which was a tee shirt and underwear) to go close it. It just so happened that Jimmy, my mother's boyfriend, was walking down the hallway at that exact moment. _

_I asked him where Mother was and he said she went out with her girlfriends for the night. I asked him if he could read me a story to get me to sleep. He said yes and followed me into the room. _

_After I got all cozied down he started to take off his shirt. I asked him why he was doing this, and he said "It's a new game that I just learned. Do you want me to teach you?" I said yes and he told me to take off my shirt. I did as I was told. _

_He took all of his clothes off in the end and laid next to me in my twin size bed. I still had my underwear on and he ripped it off. I was worried that he'd get mad at me if I told him not to, and then he'd hate mommy. I didn't want to see mommy cry again. _

_He started touching me and I started crying but he didn't stop. He then got on top of me and-_

"_HERMIONE?"_

&

I awoke to someone shaking me in my bed. "Hermione! Are you alright?" It was Draco and he was in his pajamas, boxers and a wife-beater.

"Draco? What are you doing in here?" I asked groggily rubbing my eyes, which surprisingly were wet.

"You were yelling and crying in your sleep." He explained. "I thought you were being attacked so I ran in here but you were dreaming."

"Why didn't you just go back into your room once you saw that I was only dreaming?" I asked, confused. That's what I would have done anyway.

"I know what it's like to be haunted by nightmares, and I didn't think that you deserved to be trapped in that hellish world all night." He looked down with the same expression that he had the day I asked him about his father.

I began to cry. I'm not sure why, whether it was out of sympathy for him or in remembrance of my dream but I did. He looked up at me with a look of worry. I tried to stop my crying but the harder I tried, the harder I cried. He pulled me into an embrace and began stroking my hair softly.

"Do you want to talk with me about it?" He whispered into my ear. My defenses immediately rose and my first instinct was to smile and say 'Oh, no…everything's fine.' But I knew that in doing that, the hole inside of me would keep getting bigger until it swallowed me whole.

I nodded, still crying too hard to be able to talk. He waited patiently, stroking my hair and whispering comforting things in my ear. I finally stopped crying so hard.

"When I was six or seven my parents did a trial separation and they began seeing other people. While I was with my mother at her boyfriend's house…he…" I sucked in air trying to keep myself from crying. "He…liked to play… 'games' with me."

"What do you mean?" he asked looking into my eyes again.

"He…" I let out a sob and buried my face in his chest.

"He molested you?" He guessed. I nodded my head and he held me tighter. "It's okay…it doesn't make you any less of a person." Why is it he knew exactly what to say to make me feel better? "Did you tell your mother?"

I nodded. "But at first, she didn't believe me. I told her every single time he did it, but she never listened. When she came in and saw him do it; that was when she finally believed me. It ruined her relationship and her ability to trust people for the longest time. She almost didn't let me come to Hogwarts for fear something would happen to me. But my father convinced her that I would be safe."

"I thought they got a divorce." He said, rocking me back and forth slowly.

"They got back together when I was ten." I answered.

"I'm sorry that something so traumatic happened to you." He whispered meaningfully.

"It was scary, I'll admit that. But, the worst thing of it all was when I saw my mom cry after he left for the last time. I felt like it was my fault." I sat upright and looked down at my purple colored toes, embarrassed to have let him see me cry.

"It wasn't your fault." He said even softer. I looked at him and he had a look of pure sorrow and sympathy. I hated it.

"Well, goodnight." I laid back down in my bed and rolled over so my back was facing him. I felt him stare at me for a few seconds and then move from the bed and out the door. Only when the door was shut and I heard his footsteps walking away did I continue to cry.

AN: Sorry it was so mushy/depressing. I know, this had just about NOTHING to do with much of the plot…but I had to write this in. I promise that next chapter there will be more to the plot! And more classes! And more answers! And the Dance! XD Yay! Okay, so Please R+R. I love you all:D


	8. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to Harry Potter. I do however own Moira, who is the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and Julia, who is a student.

AN/ I had a dream that this guy and I had this sort of punishment happen to us. Twas funny…so I hope you'll like it!

Chapter Eight

Cruel and unusual punishment

I awoke early the next morning to voices coming from downstairs. I couldn't really make out the words but they sounded angry, so I decided to eavesdrop, hoping it would be something that would help me piece the puzzles that Draco had left behind. I got up next to my open door and flattened myself to the floor, and then I nudged my way over towards the stairs to wait. I soon realized that it was Draco and his father again.

"Father!" It was Draco, sounding irritated. "She wants to know, but I don't think she's ready for the truth yet!"

"Why would you care?" His father spat coldly and I wanted to run down there and hex him to go knows where. "Is she any importance to you?"

There was a long pause. "No." My heart squeezed itself tight. "But I don't think it wise to inform her yet-"

"Are you saying, that the plan the Dark Lord has ordered upon us, is UNWISE?" There was a loud crash that sounded like the coffee table being flipped over. "IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?"

"No, you're right." He said quickly. He was breathing rapidly as if he just got back from running a mile. "We should tell her…but let me tell her on my own." There was a pause and Draco seemed to have caught his breath.

"That, I will permit." With a swish of his robe he strode out of the room without even a goodbye.

'He'll tell me soon!' I thought getting to my knees and crawling back into my room. I looked at my clock. 'It's only 6:37…I have at least an hour before I have to be down for breakfast…' I got dressed anyway in my regular uniform, making sure to pin the "head girl" badge on straight. I then left my room and tiptoed downstairs.

Surprisingly, there wasn't a mess or any signs of a fight. I looked around expectantly for Draco, but he wasn't there either. Confused, I went to check in the bathroom for him, but to no avail. 'He'll tell me when it's time.' I decided and left to take a walk by the lake.

&

I sat back on one of the giant rocks that were set by the lake and watched the sunrise from behind the castle. Soon most of the students would be waking up and dragging themselves to their showers and their closets. I breathed in the damp air and smiled. Home. No matter where I was the morning dew always smelt the same.

"Can I join you?" I looked over my shoulder at Harry.

"Sure."

He smiled and sat next to me on the rock. "You're up early." He said looking out at the lake. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I smiled at him. This was nice, he hasn't been anything but arrogant for a long time, so it's a real treat to be with him when he's being himself.

"I don't like to sleep much. You remember how bad my dreams are." He had a tint of sadness in his voice. "My last one was really bad."

"Would you like to tell me about it?" I asked him with a curious glance.

"I don't want to burden you…"

"Oh, no. You're not burdening me! I'm here to help you, remember? I want to know if something's wrong." I put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Well, you see…I was hiding in a patch of tall brown grass that seemed to whisper amongst itself, watching a group of death eaters. Then Luscious Malfoy came forth with you by his side, your hands chained together." I gasped. "I know! Then Voldemort floated over and whispered something in your ear and you glared at him and said, quite clearly, 'I will never follow you, even if you are my-.' Then Voldemort started saying things like, 'Remember Jimmy? Remember how that felt? Well, this will feel a thousand times worse, I assure you.' And then he started crucioing you."

I was speechless for a while, trying to fit it all together. 'Voldemort is somehow special to me? But how?' I thought. '…And how would he know about…Jimmy, and what happened?'

"But it was just a dream, and usually my prophetic dreams are of the past, not the future." He was peering into my face. "So, don't worry about it."

"…Oh, no, I won't…don't worry." I laughed nervously and tugged on my hair. He didn't look like he believed me so I decided to change the subject. "So, whatever happened between you and Moira?"

"Uhm, I don't know really…we're kinda on hold I guess…" He looked around at the moss on the rock.

"On hold, eh?" I repeated amused. "Like a telemarketer?" We laughed and began discussing what Moira would have our class do today.

&

"Put away your books, class. Today we're going on a little field trip." Moira smiled at the class from the front of the room, but then frowned when the class erupted into excited chatter. "HEY! Contrary to popular belief, that was not an invitation to talk people! Especially if I'm not included." She gave us a playful look. "Okay, everybody out to the courtyard!"

We all filed out the door and down the stony steps. Draco walked next to me but didn't say a word. Looking around, I noticed Harry and Ron walking a ways away, trying to avoid Draco so I decided to stay walking with him to keep him company.

Once we arrived in the courtyard we were told to grab hold of a very long black and wooly scarf. It was a portkey, apparently. We were all crammed together in order to get a hold of the piece of wool, so I was crammed up against Draco's chest. I breathed in his sweet/masculine scent and sighed.

Then, as if from no where, we were spiraling upward. Even though I was used to the intense pulling feeling, I clung to Draco's chest with my free hand. It didn't seem to bother him, anyway.

We landed with a thud on a grassy field and the sweet smell of hay filled my nostrils. Only when people gasped and started staring at me did I realize that I had landed directly on top of Draco and my skirt had flown up. My hands were stuck between his back and the ground because I was hugging him so hard. He smirked at me a little with an angelic tone. Harry shuffled over to help me up while Ron fixed my upturned skirt and I silent thanked god that I was wearing cute underwear.

"Yes, anyway…" Moira said, emerging from the crowd. "Do any of you know where we are?" there was a pause as everyone looked around. I glanced from my left to my right but I already knew exactly where we were. I raised my hand and people looked at me expectantly. "Yes, Hermione?"

"We're at the Auror training grounds." I replied coolly. "But why are we here, professor?"

"Hermione…do I call you student? No. So, please don't call me Professor, silly! I'm Moira, remember?" she paused as some people chuckled. "But, yes you are right. Why? Because I thought since you guys aren't really getting into your practice duels at school, then bringing you here might liven you guys up a bit!"

"I love her…" Harry muttered behind me to no one in particular. He had this glazed look about him that made me want to shake him till he came back down to earth. Ron looked surprised and was about to say something but thought better of it.

"So, what are you waiting for! Get a partner and get started." She glided over to a nearby rock and sat down. "Uh, now people!"

As people joined with their normal partners I looked at Draco and caught him staring at me. I blinked, confused, at him. Finally he just came right out and said, "Will you be my partner?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I smiled and lead him over to an empty space.

After a while of dueling, Harry trotted over to me and called for a timeout. I looked at him questionably; he looked worried.

"All today I've been thinking this place is familiar and I just figured out from where!" He started but never got to finish for Draco jogged over.

"What's the hold up? We're dueling over here, something that you should be practicing, Potter." He said with an abnormally sharp tongue. Well, it was normal for last year…but this year? Not so much.

"Suck it, Malfoy." Harry growled, turning to him, his male ego flaring up.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" They're eyes were daggers trying to kill one another by looking at each other.

"You don't think the whole school doesn't know about you and Ron and your little gay fun that you do? Sick."

Harry's eyes grew wide with anger as he pulled out his wand.

"Oh, don't get too excited, Potter." Draco smirked but pulled out his wand as well.

"Watch your mouth, dumbshit." Harry spat taking a step forward.

"You're going to rue the day that you were born." Draco growled back.

'You dumbass!' I thought, 'He already does!' I stepped in front of Draco, facing Harry. "Knock it off, both of you!"

"Stay out of this Hermione." Harry grunted through gritted teeth, not even looking at me.

"Stop it, NOW." I yelled. I turned to Draco with a glare still on my face and he looked surprised at first then his expression hardened to an angered one.

"Stop telling us what to do, know-it-all!" Draco spat. I took a step forward

"What did you just say to me?" I asked in an offended tone.

He looked scared. "…nothing…"

"I know what you said, now the question is, do you want your retribution?" I glared fire at him. He didn't say anything to me, he just looked away. "Hey! I'm talking to you, bitch!"

"Pft. Shows how much you know. A bitch is a female dog. And we all thought you knew everything."

"That's exactly my point, dumbshit. In calling you a bitch, you are to infer that I meant that you are a girl!" I hate using being a girl as an insult but it seems to really annoy Draco.

"Go away little girl!" He yelled, giving me the finger.

"No, you leave ME alone, stupid!" I screamed, giving it back.

Moira appeared by our side suddenly. "Hey, although I love watching fights, I think you two need to settle down a bit and sort this one out after class."

"No way." We both said at the same time turning our backs to one another.

"Fine. Considering neither of you can figure out how to be courteous to one another I think I'll punish you guys." She looked like she was enjoying this. "Hmm let me think…"

"What are you going to do to us?" Draco flipped back his hair in a worried way.

"AHA! I've got just the thing." She had drawn a crowd now. "Seeing as you guys are Head boy and Head girl and you need to learn how to work together, I think that this is a fitting punishment." She flicked her wand at us and at first we didn't notice a difference. Then I moved my hand to scratch at my arm and it was heavier. I looked down and Draco and I were handcuffed together! My left hand to his right.

At first we were silent. Then we both started complaining to Moira in loud voices while the rest of the class laughed. Harry looked guilty and amused at the same time, whereas Ron looked like he could murder cute little bunny rabbits at any given time.

"Okay!" Moira said over the chatter. "Time to hop back on the portkey." Everyone shuffled over to the scarf except Draco and I. We were still arguing.

"You're moving too slow!" I whined back at him.

"Oh, good. My plan is working then."

I turned back to glare at him but he was smiling at me. I stopped walking. "Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Why do you smile at me like that when we're fighting?" I was looking at my shoes.

"Does it annoy you?" He whispered, stepping closer.

"Actually, yes!" I said, looking him square in the eye. He laughed and kept walking, dragging me behind him.

"Ugh, now you're too slow." He laughed and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

&

I dragged Draco over to my seat in the great hall for lunch. He didn't object, at least not yet anyway.

"Ugh. What is _he_ doing here?" Ron spat from across the table as we sat down.

"In case you haven't noticed, Weasel, we're chained together." Draco retorted, with equal bitterness, holding up our chained hands.

Ron stood up with a glare, knocking over his punch onto a daydreaming Harry. I sat down next to Julia and Draco followed suit.

"Sit down, Ron. You look ridiculous." I stated, handing Harry a napkin. "Anyway, we're all just going to have to get along for the time being. We have it all planned out: On odd numbered days we follow his schedule and on even numbered days we follow mine until this stupid punishment is over and done with!

"Meaning…you're gonna have to sit with him and the Slytherins tomorrow?" Ron asked in an accusing way while Harry spat out his juice. I nodded nibbling on my pretzel.

"That sucks!" Julia exclaimed, setting her fork down sharply. "I never get to hang with you anymooore." She half whined half joked. I put my arm around her in the best kind of hug I could give.

"I'm really sorry about this. I promise, the first weekend that this whole thing is over with we'll have a slumber party. Sound good?" She smiled and nodded while sipping her cranberry juice.

After a while of quiet eating, Julia conspicuously grabbed my hand and put something inside. It was a folded piece of parchment paper. I opened my hand and scrawled on the front was 'To: Hermione, From Harry. Keep this a secret!' in Harry's handwriting. I glanced at him and he smiled at me.

The bell rang for us to go to class and Draco got up, then as if forgetting that we were attached at the wrists, started to leave. "Ow ow ow ow!" I squeaked, my arm being bent behind my back.

"Uggh!" he came back with a frustrated expression on his face as I stuffed the note in my pocket.

"Bye everyone." I said to Harry, Ron and Julia. "I have to go to History now." They all sighed as Draco groaned behind me.

"We're going to be laaate!" he whined as I slowly got up from my seat.

"Calm down, no we're not." I replied, finishing my pretzel.

"You're right. We're not." He replied. Then in one swift motion he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. I screamed but he ignored me and started marching off to his class.

"My skirts flying up you JERK!" I yelled, kicking him in the ass.

"Then your gay friend Julia should be getting quite a show then." He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"What did you just say!"

"Nothing!" He snapped.

I kept whining and complaining all the way to his classroom.

&

We were in the middle of Geometry and all of the Slytherins kept staring at me. Not like they never stared at me before, but this time they weren't glaring. We were working quietly on our assignments with our groups of four; our group consisting of Draco, Pansy, Blaze and myself.

"But I just don't get how you got that!" Pansy said to me, for the tenth time, looking frustrated.

"Here. Look at how I did it here." I said, exasperated, holding up my scrap piece of paper. "You see?"

"But were did you get that two?" Blaze asked looking over my paper as well.

"From the basic equation at the top of the page." Draco answered for me. In truth, he was the one who had reminded me of the two.

"OH!" Pansy and Blaze said simultaneously. They smiled, getting it. A wave of pride swept over me; I had helped! I smiled to myself as I got up to hand in my assignment.

I thought back to the note that Harry had passed to me. I had managed to read it with my right hand under the table during History. It had said "Hermione! Back to what I was saying before Draco started being a bastard. I remembered where I saw that auror training ground before. Remember my dream? It was from the same field! What does this mean? Send me a reply as soon as you can by owl. Bye for now."

I was shocked when I read this. For one thing: His dreams are usually true and this one included me! Then there was the whole thing with Draco…He's supposed to tell me about that today! At least, that's what he told his father…

My thoughts were interrupted by Draco. "Hey, Hermione? The bell rang…time to go." I looked up at him from my seat and he was smiling at me. It reminded me of the kiss that we shared that one night. I looked around the classroom, and it was empty.

I felt strong but gentle hands on my shoulders and I looked back up at Draco. He pulled me up into a kiss. It started innocent enough at first but his tongue came out and started tracing my lips, asking for entrance. I accepted, opening my mouth. He thrust his tongue inside and then out again, over and over again. I started sucking on his lower lip and he groaned. Like a switch being turned on, that groan snapped me out of the daze that I was in. I pulled away, blushing.

"Hermione. I need to tell you something." Draco started. My breath got caught in my throat.

AN/ Sorry for the cliff hanger! I just…need to put this one up…I love reviews by the way.


End file.
